Truly Forever
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: Heero is forced to bring his soon to be ex-wife (Relena) with him on a new mission. He promises to sign the divorce papers only if he makes it back alive. Who else thinks this is going to create some tension?
1. Prologue

Hello this is my first Gundam fic, I hope you like it. Someone read my  
other fics and told me I should write Gundam ones too. Well, I am!  
Here I hope you like. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
Title: Truly Forever  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
==================  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters does NOT belong to  
me, so don't sue!  
==================  
  
  
She made her way slowly up the hall leading to his  
office. It's been years since she has walked in this building.  
Ever since they slit up. In her hands, their divorce papers.   
Relena Peacecraft, now 23, is engaged to Brian Kincaid, the  
most successful and riches man on earth. It wasn't until a  
week ago that she had found out that she was still married.  
Relena came upon a door, knocked on it gently and waited  
for a reply. None came, this she knew. She turned the   
knob and push on it slowly, she took a step in, and now was  
in the room. She shut the door behind her slowly and looked  
up at the desk. There he was, working on his laptop. He  
was so much into his work that he didn't even notice she was present.  
Relena studied him, his features were just like they were when  
she met and fell in love with him. However he is a bit taller now.  
She took a step forward. The man stop typing, but he didn't look  
up just yet.   
  
"Relena..."  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"Hello Heero." The man steadily looked up at her. Her appearance  
surprised him, she was taller, her hair longer, more curves in her body,  
but what really caught his attention was a diamond ring on her left hand.  
It sparkled in his eyes. In her other had, was a folder. "How are you doing?"   
she asked.  
  
"Hn."   
  
"I think you know why I'm here, it's been a long time hasn't it Heero?"  
  
"Yes, it is," he said in his usual monotone voice. He walked slowly around   
his desk, and lead her to a sofa. She sat down as he when to get her  
a drink. He came back with a glass cup of water. "Where are they."  
She handed him the folder.   
  
"A month ago, Brian asked me to marry him and I said yes. I then   
remembered that we were never really officially divorced. I just need you  
to sign it. "   
  
"I'll give it to you once I sign it," he said as he stood up. Relena stood   
up with him.  
  
"Why not now, Heero?"   
  
"I have a mission," he said.  
  
"Heero, I really need you to sign this." He looked at her, she looked into  
his eyes in return.   
  
"Relena..." he started, "I'll sign this once I accomplish this mission. No  
matter what happens, I'll only sign it when I accomplish this mission,"   
he finished, still looking at her.  
  
"What if you fail?"  
  
"Then I'll be happy to accept failing this mission." He told her. His eyes  
soften, he slowly leaned down to her. The distance of their lips decreased.  
His brushed against her. He pulled away after a few seconds. He looked  
into her eyes again.  
  
"Wait for me," he said as he walked out the door of his office and left  
a confused Relena standing there. Her fingers traveled to her lips.  
She looked at the door. Heero Yuy, being unemotional as he is,  
drove her crazy once again. 'Why does he always do this to me?  
Why does he always reach my weak spot? Do I still love him?'  
she smile as she looked at her fingers, but the diamond ring shook  
her out of her trance. 'I'm going to get married, Heero doesn't love me,'  
those were her last thought as she left the room. 'Then why do I still love him!'  
  
=====================================  
  
So what do you think? Good or bad? Please tell me what you think.  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
I got more than 10 reviews in only a few hours. Thanks for reading, Here is the  
next chapter. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter: 1  
Title: Truly Forever  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
=============  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing and its characters.  
So don't sue me.  
=============  
  
'She's getting married...' Heero thought as he walked towards his   
gundam, 'But she's still my wife.'  
  
After the war with Mariemeia , Heero finally confessed his love   
and purposed. They were only 18 at the time, but it hadn't matter. After  
months of marriage, the two seem to find it harder to agree with each other.   
Relena's role as the Vice Foreign Minister and Heero as second-in-command  
at the Preventer's seem to come between them. It wasn't until that day when  
Heero came home to find Relena packing. She left her wedding ring on the  
nightstand. As she left to her limo, Heero picked up her ring and packed himself   
a suitcase. He boarded the next flight to Colony L1.   
  
Heero ran his hands through his hair. He heard his name being called   
and turned around. Relena came towards him.  
  
"Let me come," she said, "I want to make sure you don't fail this time."  
Her eyes pleads to him. He nodded and walks on, Relena close behind. She  
took the seat next to him as she got on. Heero looked over to Relena, seeing she  
was having problems with the seatbelt. He stopped her, and adjusted it for her.   
Relena watch Heero securely fix her seatbelt. Heero looks up, his eyes met with  
aquamarine ones. Heero broke their gaze. It was pure quietness until Relena   
spoke up.  
  
"So, where are we going?" she asked him, without looking over.  
  
"Earth."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." Heero told her, Relena looked at him  
confused.  
  
"I want to go with you Heero, anyways, I haven't seen the others for   
quite a while." she answers. They were now on Earth and Heero was   
getting ready to leave with the other gundam pilots. Relena has miss  
them. It has been five years since she has seen any of them. Heero   
sighed and nods. Relena smiles as she walks out of the craft . Heero  
took her hands in his as he led her to the door. Relena looked at her hands  
as she felt something grasp it. His hands held hers possessively, as if he's   
loose it if he ever let go. Relena gave a small smile and hid it well that Heero  
would not see.   
  
They entered a room to find it was filled with people talking busily.  
Duo took his gaze off of Hilde and looked over to the couple. He jumped up and ran   
over to hug Relena, but as he reached a foot away from her, his eyes focused on   
their linking hands. His puts his fingers to his chin and rubs against it.   
  
"So Heero, you never told me you were coming with Relena." The others walked  
over to them. Heero quickly let go of Relena's hand. She looks over to Heero but  
soon her eyes travel to Duo. She hugged him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Duo." she said she went over the the other gundam pilots   
and girls and hugged them as well.  
  
"Have a seat Relena, how's it going?" Quatre inquired. He sat down next to Dorothy,  
while Relena sits down next to Heero.  
  
"Everything is fine, really." she answers. Quatre nods his head. He looks over to the  
clock. He turn back to the others.   
  
"It's getting pretty late, lets get some rest and we'll take off tomorrow afternoon, any  
objections?" he waits for replies, which is none. "Alright, Relena would it be alright  
if you spend the night in Heero's room?" Relena looks over to Heero who lookes down  
at her.  
  
"It's fine with me if Heero's okay with it." Heero nods his head. The two walked into  
a dark room. Relena went into the bathroom and soon came out with a nightgown on.  
Heero begins to set himself to sleep on the floor when Relena stops him.  
"It's freezing cold there Heero."  
  
"I'll be fine Relena, anyways it will be wrong for us to sleep on the same bed."  
  
"Heero, I don't want you to catch a cold. Besides it's your bed, and it shouldn't matter  
if we sleep on the same bed as long as we're not doing anything wrong." Heero looks  
at her.  
  
"Relena, I..." he started.  
  
"Yes Heero?" she urges him to continue what he was about to say as she  
moved closer to him.  
  
"Relena, I..."  
  
==================================  
To be continued...  
==================================  
  
Well What do you think? What should I put next? Tell me what you think.  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
e-MAIL: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
  
Okay, you wonder what will happen next don't you? Well here it is.  
Hope you like it, and please tell me what you think. What else should I   
write? Hmm.  
  
Chapter: 2  
Title: Truly Forever  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
==========  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing and its characters,  
so don't sue  
==========  
You probably need to read the: Prologue - Chapter 1 to understand what is   
happening.  
==========  
  
"What is it, Heero..." her body presses up against him. Heero found it   
more difficult to keep his hands off of her. He looks down to her lips and  
back to her eyes. Her arms encircled his neck as he moves closer. His head   
sunk down and his lips sets on hers. Soon the kiss became more passionate.  
His tongue makes its way into her mouth. Their tongues danced together as  
Heero moved their entwined bodies to the bed. He slowly pushes her down  
towards it as she pulled him with her. His lips travel to her neck. She held  
him as he did so.   
  
"Relena..." he says in between kisses. "I want you." he kisses her more. "The  
question is, can I have you?" his lips returns to her lips once again. He opens  
his eyes to find his angel looking at him.   
  
"Yes," she whispers to him. He kisses her more.  
  
"Don't leave me."   
  
Neither of them were alone that night.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The morning sun's ray found its way through the curtains of the window.   
Relena's eyes fluttered open. She looks over to the sleeping form next to her.  
His chest heaved up and down as he slept peacefully. She felt his arm wrapped  
possessively around her thin waist.   
  
"Relena..." he whispers in his sleep. Relena brushes a strand of hair away from   
his eyes. She got out of bed and puts her clothes back on. She walks over to a door  
which led to the bathroom and closes it as she was inside. "Relena, I love you..."   
he whispered again as he turns over in his sleep.  
  
===============  
  
  
Relena was drinking her coffee as Heero walked down the stairs.  
He scanned the room for Relena and walks over to her. He takes a seat   
next to her and pours himself a cup. They didn't even look at each other   
until Relena found it hard to stay quiet.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk." she says as she sets down her coffee cup.  
  
"Yes, we do." he replies. She turns herself to face him.  
  
"Whatever occured last night, should not have happenned." Heero nods his head.  
  
"We should forget it ever happened. If your fiancee found out... It's all  
my fault. If only I hadn't..."  
  
"No, it's not entirely your fault. I had part in this too." she stated.   
Heero looks down at his wife.   
'She looks so beautiful when she blushes,' Relena felt eyes on   
her, she looks up to his face.   
  
"Does Kincaid know about us yet?" he asked her out of the blue.   
She mentally shook herself off from her thought.  
She shakes her head. Heero nods in understandment.  
  
They soon see Trowa walking their way.  
  
"We're going out for breakfast, coming?" Heero and Relena nodded  
their heads and walked out of the house. The two did not say one  
word to each other for the rest of that morning.  
  
==========  
to be continued.  
=========  
  
SORRY SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!  
But I'm sleepy and I wanted you guys to read this.   
It's 11:00 right now. PLEASE READ AND REPLY!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
e-Mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  



	4. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Chapter: 3  
Title: Truly Forever  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
====  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing and it's characters,  
so please do NOT sue me! ^_^  
====  
  
"Relena, are you sure? This is dangerous." Heero looks over to his  
wife. She nods her head. "Okay." They turn their heads to Quatre.  
  
"All right, here's what we're gonna do. Trowa, set the bombs. Wufei,   
destroy the East and north wing. Duo you take care of the West and south.  
Catherine, go with Trowa. Hilde, you can go with Duo. Sally, why don't  
you go with Wufei....in case something goes wrong. Dorothy, some with  
me and see what's on the master computers, as for you Heero take care  
of the main deck. Relena's in your hands. Any objections?" Wufei was   
to raise his hands, but the serious face Quatre had on changed that.  
"Let's go!" They all start to take off in their separate ways.  
  
==============================  
  
"Here." Heero lifts a gun to Relena. Her eyes widen.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.   
  
"It comes in handy when you least expect it." he replied. She nods her   
head. They continued walking along the halls leading to the main deck.  
Heero suddenly hears footsteps increase. He pulls Relena into a small  
corner of the hall. She slightly gasps. He quickly raise a finger to her  
lips to shush her. He held her closer to him. Her body crushed  
against his. Her stares into here eyes calming her. The guard passed  
them, but he still held her. After a few minutes he let his arms fall  
down to his side and pulled her out with him. They began to walk   
again. His soften eyes grew serious again. He leans against the walls  
as he begin to load his gun. He knew there was only one person there.  
The leader of the Primus (AN. I couldn't think of a name. Gomen).  
He leans his head through the open door and catch a view of the man.  
Heero's eyes widen. He looks back to Relena.  
  
"What's wrong." she mouths the words. He doesn't answer. Her eyes narrowed and she  
brings her eyes to where Heero's was. She stares at the image.  
  
It was Brian Kincaid, Relena's fiance. The gun in her hand slips  
away and fell on the floor. Brian heads snaps up and around to   
sees Relena.  
  
"Relena!" he shouts as he jumped out of his seat to her. Heero pulls Relena's  
frozen body and picks up the gun from the floor. He ran down the  
hall with Relena by his side. He handed her the gun and she placed it back in her   
pocket. Brian was catching up with then not far behind.  
  
"Relena!" She couldn't take it any more. She stops. Heero looks  
at her concern. "Come back Relena! You know you can't run away   
from me!" She realizes the Brian was too close and she didn't want  
Heero to get caught, so she did the only thing she could do to save him.  
A split second before Brian reached her she pushed Heero. He lands a  
couple of feet away from Brian and her. His eyes shot open. He got up  
and began to run to her since she was in Brian grasp. Brian look  
furiously at her and then to Heero. His eyes were to kill.   
  
"Go! Heero, go! I'll be okay, get yourself out of here now!" she yelled.  
He froze for a few seconds. "RUN HEERO!" He breathes heavily and ran the  
other way. 'Why am I being such a coward? Relena needs me.' he turns  
around and sees Relena arms in Brian harsh grip. His deathglare come into  
action. Relena looks at Heero with tear eyes. "Go!" she yelled once more.  
  
"No, Relena!" he said. She just shakes her head.  
  
"Do it before it's too late!" she yelled as she tried to block Brian from getting   
close to Heero. Heero, didn't know what to do. He nods his head and  
runs the other way. He turns his communicator on. Quatre faces comes into  
view.  
  
"Tell Trowa to stop planting the bombs now!" he yelled. "They got Relena.  
Retreat now!" Quatre nods his head and Heero turns the thing off. Images  
of Relena came into his had as he ran back to the Gundam. 'How   
could I just leave her there? She's in danger dammit!'  
  
==============  
  
Relena opens her eyes from unconsciousness. Her  
surroundings were unfamiliar. She began to sit up from the bed   
and sees Brian sitting by her side.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. His light brown hair hiding  
his eyes from view.   
  
"I think I should ask that question don't you?" she replies.  
"Were you using me all this time?"  
  
"I knew you were trouble all along. Where you have been for the last  
two days? I went into your office and they said you will be out for two weeks.  
Is this what you're doing? Spying on me?"  
  
"No. I had business to take care of. What about you? Was marrying  
me then killing me your goal this whole time?"  
  
"I didn't want to marry you. Taking over the whole  
earth had been my father's goal and it had been brought down  
to me. You're just what I need to make this happen. I knew  
you care for your people, Vice Foreign Minister, and they respect  
you. Why do you think I used you?"  
  
"Heero was right about you all along!" she said as she raise   
her hands to slap him, but he caught it when it was in midair.  
  
"Who was that man with you. Have you been seeing him behind  
my back?" he yelled. His deep green eyes intense as ever.  
Relena smirked.  
  
"He's Heero Yuy, the bravest man I ever met. He's a Gundam   
pilot and he's my husband." she said smiling.  
  
"You're married? I didn't know you were that type of person."  
  
"I'm not, we got married when we were only eighteen. We were  
young, and I left him..." her last words were barely a whisper.  
Her smile disappeared. Brian stood up and left, leaving a locked  
door and a heartbroken Relena behind.  
  
=========================  
  
"Hold on Relena, I'm coming for you. Don't give up on me."  
  
  
=====  
to be continued  
====  
  
So whattcha think?  
Tell me!  
  
-LoVeAnGeL  
e-mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com 


	5. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter: 4  
Title: Truly Forever  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Standard  
======  
  
Heero fought the pressure he felt on his shoulders.  
Wufei and Trowa restrained him down as Quatre works  
furiously on his laptop. He grunted and gave up, his face  
showing nothing but a glare. All of them hovered around  
their meeting place, the place where he had brought Relena  
to before leaving for outer space. He had let the damn  
Kincaid take Relena and he was a coward and ran away.  
It has been two days since that day, that day Relena let  
Brian capture her to let Heero have a chance to escape.  
'I will kill you if you hurt her.' He warned. Her glanced  
at Quatre again, who was once busy with the laptop  
stared at him.  
  
"Heero, is this a good time to explain now?" he   
asked. Heero didn't reply.   
  
"Yeah, buddy. Tell us why you got gathered all  
of us here three days ago." Duo added. Heero slammed  
his head back against the soft cushion of the sofa. Trowa  
and Wufei let go of both his shoulders and sat in a nearby   
chair.  
  
"I was about to leave for the mission and she came."  
he said quietly. They all just looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Oh, now I get it!" shouted Quatre. All eyes were   
on him. "You see, Heero wasn't sure how dangerous this   
mission was going to be."  
  
"And then Relena came and he was sure she wanted   
to go too." Dorothy filled in.  
  
"So he called us to help, not really to help with the   
mission, but more protecting Relena!" Hilde finished. They   
all seemed relief. "Then, what's the info on Brian Kincaid?"   
Heero closed his eyes.  
  
"Relena told me something about him."  
  
"Other than they're getting married?" shouted Duo. Hilde   
jabbed him in the stomach. Heero was still silent. Dorothy   
hesitated for a while, but continued.  
  
"She told me that he spent a lot of his time outside the   
office. He told her that all of his goals are passed down from   
his father. And Heero told us that he was the one that captured   
her a while ago." The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to form   
the picture now. Only a couple of pieces were still needed though.   
  
"I knew that guy was trouble all along!" Catherine exclaimed.   
Hilde rolled her eyes.  
  
"Weren't you the one who said, 'Gosh Relena, I'm really glad   
you found someone to love. At least he loves you back, not like   
that emotionless ex-hus...'" she stopped. Heero closed his eyes   
harder. All of them glanced at him. They all felt the hurt Heero  
must be feeling now. They all knew he still loved her. All he  
had to do was admit it. He jumped out of his seat again. This  
time almost made it to the door, but the guys all pulled him back.  
  
"Heero, you can't go off looking for her now!" Wufei yelled.  
Heero struggled out the their grasps.  
  
"If you go now, you'll get killed!" Trowa exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care. I have to save her!" He cried out. They  
pulled the enraged Heero back to the sofa, showing concern for  
him as well.  
  
"Heero, I know you love her and want to get her  
back where she belongs, but it's too late now. The only  
thing we can do is wait until the time is right. After the last  
events, I'm sure Brian Kincaid is smart enough to watch out   
for us. Relena won't be harmed, I'm sure of that." Quatre  
continued. "I got some news that the Primus had multiplied,  
not only in outer space, but one large station here on earth  
as well. We have to wait until everything we do is planned out.  
Then we take a straight hit. You need to be calm, Heero. For  
her sake." he finished. Heero was breathing rapidly. Sweat   
forming on his forehead.   
  
Duo looked down at his best friend. Without Relena, Heero  
was as good as dead. After she had left five years ago, he was a workaholic.  
He still remembers on one coincidence when he came into Heero's   
office, Heero was holding Relena's picture and talking to it as if it  
was really her, not only that, Duo stood in there for quite a long time and  
yet, Heero never noticed it. 'God, Relena. He needs you now more than  
ever.'  
  
  
======  
  
  
She sat in the darkness. It has been one week since she'd last  
seen him. 'Heero, where are you?' she thought. After the last meeting with  
Brian, he hadn't come back since then. She felt like a forgotten prisoner.  
She was alone. Sure, she was fed everyday, but she was locked in this  
room. Everyday, she sat on the bed. Thinking of nothing or no one, except   
Heero. With the two days they had been together, after five years apart, she  
was falling in love all over again. Not only that, but she knew he at least felt   
something as well. Now, she wanted to be with him. To be in his arms again.  
She walks over to the window and looked out into the night sky. It was always  
night in space. She started to wonder again. 'Where are you, Heero?'  
  
The door opened suddenly and she turned her head to the him. He   
sat down a chair. Silence surrounded the room. Then, he smiled.  
  
"Two more weeks, Relena. In two weeks, all of the earth and colonies  
will be mine. Including you."  
  
=====  
To be continued...  
=====   



End file.
